Péchés & Vertus: Gourmandise
by BadArtoung
Summary: [OS]POV Harry Lorsqu'une personne se met à lui offrir des chocolats chaque jour, Harry commence à se poser des questions...Qui est cette personne si attentive à ses goûts? [HPDM]


**Auteur :** Artoung

**Genre **: OS Romance/Guimauve powaaa

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : K

**Note : **Voici le premier OS d'une longue série de notre coécriture à Baddy et à moi (pour plus de détail vous avez le droit de consulter notre compte)

**_Gourmandise :_**_ -Caractère, défaut d'une personne gourmande. Un des sept péchés capitaux._

_-Maladie contactée lorsqu'une personne (Draco par exemple) veut lécher chaque partie du corps d'une autre personne (ryry par exemple)_

_-Gourd : Maladroit. Ment : action de mentir. Dise : du verbe dire (quoi qu'on en dise. Donc personne maladroite et prompte au mensonge, enfin c'est ce que les gens en dise_

Ok, je sors…

Bonne lecture, j'espère!

**

* * *

Gourmandise**

**(POV Harry )**

* * *

Quelqu'un m'a offert des chocolats… 

Des chocolats tous bien alignés dans une boîte dorée.

Il y en a des noirs, des au lait et des tous blancs.

Il y en a cinq enrobés dans du papier rouge et cinq dans du papier argenté.

Ce sont ceux alcoolisés, c'est ce que dit l'étiquette derrière la boîte.

J'ai horreur des chocolats alcoolisés.

Les blancs en forme d'escargot sont fourrés à la noisette…

Je n'aime pas le chocolat blanc.

Les noirs rectangulaires, d'aspect sévère sont gavés de caramel.

Je n'aime pas le caramel.

Ceux en forme de cœur sont simplement emplis de chocolat au lait…

J'aime bien le chocolat au lait…

Je regarde la boîte d'un air soupçonneux.

Je la retourne dans tous les sens.

Pas un mot. Pas un indice.

Je repose la boîte pour la énième fois de la journée.

Lorsque je suis arrivé au bureau ce matin, mes collègues me regardaient avec un sourire en coin que je ne comprenais pas.

Puis, arrivé devant mon bureau, j'ai vu la boîte. Une boîte rectangulaire avec juste marqué « Pour Harry Potter ».

-C'était sur le pas de la porte, a dit Margaret, la fille qui bosse au secrétariat.

-Tu sais de qui ça vient ? m'a demandé Tonks.

J'ai juste froncé les sourcils. Je ne sais pas de qui ça vient. Pas plus ce matin que maintenant.

Je n'avais plus reçu de chocolat depuis Poudlard et encore à l'époque c'était pour la saint Valentin et la plupart étaient douteux et gorgés de filtre d'amour, il ne valait mieux pas les manger. Je me souviens que Ron en a fait les frais d'ailleurs…

-Voyons Harry, arrête de les regarder comme ça ! On dirait que tu les soupçonnes de crime impardonnable ! Laisse-moi plutôt en goûter un !

Je sursaute et tape sur la main de Ron avant qu'il attrape un chocolat.

-N'y touche pas !

C'est peut être dangereux…

-Oh là là, ce que tu peux être sans coeur ! Oh ! Je voudrais tant que moi aussi on m'offre des chocolaaats !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et referme la boîte. Les autres sourient aux lamentations ridicules de mon meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi !Ô pourquoi n'est je pas moi aussi de délicieux chocolaaaaaaaaats ? Et pourquoi mon meilleur ami refuse-t-il de m'en donner ?

-Peut être parce que vous avez un rapport à taper, Weasley !

Ron sursaute alors que le chef vient d'entrer.

-Oui chef ! s'exclame Ron en se mettant au garde à vous de manière caricaturale.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors que le chef découragé lève les yeux au ciel et va s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Ron, tu vas le rendre fou !

-C'est le but mon pote à moi ! Comme ça il prend une retraite anticipée et je deviens chef à sa place !

-Ah oui, bon plan, dis-je, faussement appréciateur.

Il sourit, puis redevient sérieux, lève la tête et me regarde avec hauteur.

-Que crois-tu Potter, mes plans sont toujours excellents…fait-il d'une voix traînante.

Cette fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant l'imitation quasi-parfaite de Draco Malfoy. Je lève un sourcil hautain et renifle de mépris.

-Weasley, dis-je à mon tour de ma meilleure voix traînante et pédante, ton plan n'a aucune chance de marcher, si un chef doit être élu, ce sera moi, c'est évident. Toi, tu n'es bon qu'à cirer mes bottes et encore je ne crois pas que je laisserais tes sales pattes de belette approcher de mes magnifiques chaussures !

-Arrrg ! Pitié Harry, tu l'imites trop bien ! s'exclame Ron faisant mine d'être effrayé.

-C'est normal, je continue de ma voix traînante, je suis le meilleur. Je travaille dans le département des Affaires Difficiles et Délicates, moi ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire Auror comme toi ou ton ami, Saint Potty ! Enfin, vu le niveau que vous aviez à Poudlard, ça m'étonne même que vous soyez arrivé là. Pour te dire, dès que mon magnifique regard se pose par inadvertance sur un homme faisant la manche dans la rue, je suis surpris que ce ne soit jamais l'un de vous deux !

Le rire de Ron se bloque dans sa gorge et je crois qu'il fait encore le pitre lorsqu'il me fait des gestes pas très discrets pour me dire d'arrêter. J'arrête et le regarde, ne comprenant pas. Le bureau du chef est pourtant fermé et…

Je me retourne très lentement ayant soudainement un mauvais pressentiment. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tient Draco Malfoy en personne.

Je déglutis lorsqu'il me toise d'un air glacial.

Il ne dit rien alors qu'il est évident qu'il a entendu notre conversation, même Ron le regarde d'un air gêné.

Il se tient simplement là, dans sa robe de velours noir et boutonnée jusqu'au col. Et comme toujours, je me surprends à le détailler.

Je voudrais m'arracher les yeux de faire ça mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et mon regard s'approprie pour une seconde ses cheveux couleur de lune, son front lisse et blanc, son froncement de sourcil furieux, son nez droit, ses yeux à peine plissés et glacés, sa mâchoire crispée, et ses lèvres pincées. Oui, pendant une seconde tout cela est à moi.

Draco Malfoy a changé. Je l'ai vu changé. J'ai été témoin de sa transformation. Je me rappelle du garçon si pâle de onze ans à l'air sûr de lui, au menton pointu et aux yeux que je qualifiais d'un gris délavé.

Je l'ai vu changer sans le voir. Il a grandi sans me le dire. Et un jour, je venais d'entrer chez les Aurors après deux ans d'études et je l'ai croisé dans un couloir.

Ce fut un choc. Pourtant, j'avais passé seulement deux ans sans le voir.

Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il fût si charismatique. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce visage d'homme, de ces yeux argentés si vifs et de ce corps d'adulte que je devinais sous sa robe.

Je ne me souvenais pas que Draco Malfoy fût séduisant.

Et surtout, je ne n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais aimé regarder Draco Malfoy.

Pourtant c'est le cas à présent…

Je le déteste encore cependant, enfin, je crois…

Depuis la fin de notre scolarité, je ne l'ai revu que cette année, dans les couloirs ou dans l'ascenseur du ministère de la magie.

Nous ne nous sommes jamais parlés, à peine salués du bout des lèvres.

Et maintenant, je viens de me moquer de lui de la manière la plus puérile qui soit. C'est Ron qui brise le silence pesant qui vient de s'installer en demandant à Malfoy ce qu'il fait ici.

-C'est votre chef qui m'a demandé de passer, réplique-t-il sèchement. Il doit me parler d'un dossier…

-Ah…

Nous avons l'air de deux gamins pris en faute. Je déteste me sentir si crétin surtout en face de Malfoy. Je lève la tête et décide de me comporter en adulte. Mes yeux tombent sur la boîte de chocolat et pris d'une impulsion que je ne comprends pas, j'ouvre la boite et la tend à Malfoy en bafouillant un faible « Tu veux un chocolat ? »

Malfoy me regarde, clairement sceptique, et je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Sont-ils empoisonnés ? demande-t-il calmement.

-Non !Enfin, je ne crois pas…

-Alors pourquoi me les propose-tu ? Tu n'aimes pas et tu cherches à les refourguer pour ne pas gaspiller ?

Je secoue la tête. Putain, il ne peut pas prendre un chocolat et arrêter son interrogatoire ?

-Je fais cela par politesse, Malfoy et aussi pour m'excuser, je n'avais pas à me moquer de toi à l'instant…

Il semble un instant décontenancé et à mon grand étonnement, il fait un minuscule sourire amusé.

-A vrai dire, votre imitation était tellement pitoyable que je ne me suis pas vraiment senti vexé. Juste un peu blasé de voir que vous n'avez apparemment pas évolué depuis le collège.

-Mouais, marmonne Ron, je vais retourner à mon rapport, moi.

Malfoy a un sourire mauvais et ses yeux de glace se posent brièvement sur moi alors qu'il se dirige vers le bureau de mon chef sans un mot de plus.

Et moi, je me retrouve comme un con avec ma boite de chocolats tendue dans le vide à le suivre des yeux et le cœur battant étrangement vite.

Il est vraiment…

Je sursaute lorsqu'il disparaît dans le bureau, la porte se refermant derrière lui dans un bruit sec.

Il est vraiment…

-Arrête de baver, Harry.

Je me retourne outré vers mon meilleur ami, qui ose arborer un sourire goguenard.

-N'importe quoi, je marmonne en me mettant frénétiquement à relire les comptes rendus que j'ai sous les yeux.

Ron ne répond rien mais j'imagine aisément son air amusé. Il m'énerve parfois ! Et puis, je ne bavais pas d'abord !

Mais bon, il faut bien avouer que Draco Malfoy est malheureusement vraiment sexy.

Très très sexy.

Mais c'est Draco Malfoy, n'est ce pas ?

Je délaisse vite mes dossiers pour regarder la porte derrière laquelle se trouve Draco et le chef. Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire.

Presque machinalement j'attrape un des cœurs en chocolat dans la boîte.

Humm !

Délicieux !

Je n'ai même pas vérifié si les chocolats étaient trafiqués ou non.

Mais ils sont si bons que je prends un deuxième cœur et je me mets finalement au travail.

Lorsque Malfoy sort dix minutes plus tard, il ne nous jette qu'un bref regard et j'arrive à capturer l'espace d'une seconde le gris pailleté d'argent de ses yeux et je me sens étrange.

Je me sens encore plus étrange lorsque je le vois sourire aimablement à Tonks qui vient d'entrer.

C'est sûrement les chocolats qui font cet effet.

Mais en plus d'être sexy ce crétin a des yeux magnifiques.

Ça je le savais déjà mais ce que j'ignorais et que je viens d'apprendre, c'est que Draco Malfoy a un sourire renversant.

Ça mérite bien un autre chocolat ça !

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O**

On m'a encore offert des chocolats.

Je suis arrivé ce matin et la boîte était là, sur mon bureau.

Mais c'est une boîte différente de celle d'hier.

Elle est rouge, en forme de cœur et j'ai rougi un peu sous le regard amusé de mes collègues de travail. Il y avait encore un papier « Pour Harry Potter ».

J'ai ouvert la boîte.

Je n'ai aucune idée de la personne qui m'a offert ça, mais en tous cas, elle a bon goût. Il n'y a que des chocolats au lait en forme de cœur dans la boîte, les seuls que j'aime.

-Que des cœurs aujourd'hui !

Je sursaute alors que Ron regarde les chocolats par dessus mon épaule.

-Je ne sais toujours pas de qui ils viennent.

-En tous cas, ils viennent forcément de quelqu'un du ministère.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Ron ne répond rien et s'installe à son bureau, farfouille pour trouver une plume et un parchemin puis se tourne vers moi en souriant.

-Je vais trouver qui est ton admirateur secret ! s'exclame-t-il enthousiaste.

-C'est pas la peine, tu sais, je ne suis même pas sûr que cette personne soit une admiratrice, c'est peut être juste pour me remercier d'avoir sauver le monde ou un truc du même genre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, me coupe Ron, grâce à mon talent inné pour mener des enquêtes, demain à 14 heures, je te dirai qui en pince pour toi !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que le chef passe la tête de son bureau et me demande de venir.

Je me lève et vais voir ce qu'il me veut.

-Potter, dit-il caché derrière une immense masse de papier, apportez ce document au département des Affaires Difficiles et Délicates, s'il vous plait. Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai pas le temps de le faire moi même. Et ne traînez pas en route !

Je prends l'épais dossier qu'il me tend, en me forçant à ne pas soupirer. Je sais bien que tous les jeunes aurors sont passés par là, mais j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir une vraie affaire à l'extérieur. Enfin, notre stage dans les bureaux ne doit durer que quatre mois et ensuite nous devons être affectés à l'unité spéciale de terrain dirigée par Tonks.

Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Le département des ADD se trouve au troisième sous-sol. Je n'y suis jamais allé. Je me demande si j'y verrai Malfoy. Il est peut être en mission ?

Lorsque l'ascenseur arrive au troisième sous-sol, je me trouve dans un couloir avec seulement trois portes.

J'ouvre celle sur ma droite puisqu'il y a marqué « Département des Affaires Difficiles et Délicates », je suppose que c'est ici.

Lorsque j'entre, je me retrouve dans un endroit qui ressemble au Département des Aurors si ce n'est qu'il est plus grand et plus spacieux. Une secrétaire me regarde d'un air sévère.

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Heu…Je dois remettre ce dossier, ici.

La femme regarde le document une fraction de seconde avant de me désigner une porte sur la droite.

-Ce dossier est pour Monsieur Gref mais comme il est en congé, il faut le transmettre à Monsieur Malfoy, bureau de droite.

J'essaie de ne pas grimacer et frappe à la fameuse porte. Je trouve injuste qu'il possède déjà un bureau à lui. Décidément au département des ADD ils sont bien mieux logés que nous.

La voix traînante de Malfoy me demande d'entrer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui apporte un dossier comme un vulgaire coursier. J'imagine déjà son sourire mesquin et son ton moqueur.

-Potter ?

Il est lui aussi derrière une pile de dossier, décidément, on dirait que c'est une mode. Il semble surpris de me voir là. Je le regarde plus attentivement. Il a l'air fatigué. Il doit avoir beaucoup de travail.

-Que fais-tu là ?

Sa voix n'est pas méprisante, juste surprise et un peu lasse.

-J'apporte un dossier…

Il jette enfin un regard sur ce que je porte et soupire de lassitude.

-Ah le dossier Hillo, souffle-t-il, pose-le là, je m'en occuperai après.

J'obéis malgré moi et je crois m'évanouir de stupeur lorsqu'il me remercie. Je m'attends toujours à ce qu'il se comporte comme lorsque nous étions au collège mais il est évident qu'il a mûri.

-Potter ?

Je sursaute et me tourne vers lui. Il me regarde d'un air songeur qui me déconcerte.

-Oui ?

-Je suis étonné que tu ne m'insultes pas, ni me provoques. Tu as changé.

-J'étais justement en train de penser la même chose de toi, Malfoy.

Il me fait un sourire énigmatique avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix sensuellement rauque et je me sens complètement perdre pied.

-Je n'ai pas changé, Harry. Je suis toujours prêt à tout pour arriver à mes fins. Je suis juste un peu plus subtil.

-Je ne comprends pas. Que veux-tu ?

-Je veux réussir l'affaire sur laquelle je planche.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir déçu. Depuis le début il parle de son boulot et moi je croyais bêtement qu'il parlait d'autre chose.

-C'est quoi comme affaire ? je demande par pure politesse et aussi, je l'avoue pour entendre de nouveau sa voix savoureuse.

-Je ne peux pas en parler, Potter. Il s'agit d'une affaire difficile et délicate.

-Sans déconner ? C'est justement le nom de votre département ! dis-je ironique.

Un sourire amusé apparaît sur ses lèvres décidément très tentantes.

Ce type, plus je le vois, plus je le veux.

Je crois que je vais devoir l'éviter un petit moment avant de faire un truc stupide comme l'inviter à dîner.

Il s'agit quand même de la personne qui a pourrit toute mon adolescence.

Il remet l'unique mèche indisciplinée de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et je décide de prendre la fuite. Alerte rouge !Je suis à deux doigts de me jeter sur Draco Malfoy. Ce n'est pas bon du tout.

Avec tout le self contrôle qu'il me reste je me dirige d'un pas assuré vers la sortie.

-Passe une bonne journée, me murmure sa voix lorsque ma main est sur la poignée de la porte et je hais mon cœur de se gonfler dans ma poitrine à l'entente de cette phrase.

**°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

-Cette tarte est délicieuse Mione !

-Merci, me sourit ma meilleure amie.

Je regarde brièvement ma montre, il est déjà presque 14 heures et dans une demi-heure je reprends le boulot.

-En tous cas, le repas était délicieux, comme toujours. Ron, tu es vraiment un chanceux !

-Mouais tu fl'as dich ch'est délichieux !

-Ron, ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

Ron lève les yeux au ciel et fini sa part de tarte en silence.

-Il est 14 heures dit-il enfin après sa dernière bouchée, et comme je te l'ai promis hier, je vais te dévoiler qui est la personne qui t'envoie des chocolats.

Il plaisante ! Il n'a quand même pas réellement mené une enquête pour ça ?

Mais il a l'air sérieux et même Hermione semble impatiente de savoir.

-Voilà commence Ron, tu as reçu le premier jour une boîte de chocolat de plusieurs variétés mais hier et aujourd'hui, tu n'as reçu QUE des petits cœurs en chocolat.

-Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus que ça en magasin ? je hasarde.

-Je crois plutôt que ton admirateur savait que c'était les seuls chocolats que tu as mangé donc le lendemain et le surlendemain il n'a acheté que ceux que tu aimais.

-C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Comment a-t-il pu le savoir de toute façon ?

-J'y viens, me coupe Ron, c'est pour cela que cette personne travaille au ministère. Elle a vu que tu as mangé seulement les cœurs et étant donné que tu ne m'as donné le reste des chocolats qu'à 15 heures, ce qui est soit dit en passant cruel, il s'agit donc d'une personne qui est passé devant la boîte de chocolat entre 9 heures, l'heure où tu l'as entamé et 15 heures, l'heure où tu me l'as passé.

-Je continue à dire que c'est tiré par les cheveux.

-Je n'ai pas fini, poursuit Ron, d'après mes calculs douze personnes seulement ont vu cette boîte dans ce laps de temps. On enlève le chef et moi et ça fait dix.

-Comment Ron ? je m'écris outré, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a offert ces délicieux chocolats ?

-Je suis sérieux Harry, il reste donc dix personnes et permis les dix, nous pouvons enlever les femmes et les hétéros.

-Et pourquoi je te prie ?

-Voyons Harry, réplique Hermione cette fois, il est de notoriété publique que tu es homosexuel, la personne qui te courtise est donc soit bi, soit gay.

-Encore faut-il admettre que la personne qui m'envoie des chocolats cherche à me courtiser, dis-je boudeur, je trouve que vous allez vite en besogne.

-Bref, continue Ron comme si de rien n'était, cela nous laisse deux personnes, Thomas le type qui travaille dans le service des empreintes et Malfoy.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Tout ceci est stupide.

-Alors là, tu te plantes, Thomas est gay mais il a un fiancé et il est très heureux.

-Je sais, me coupe Ron, c'est pour cela que je peux affirmer que ton mystérieux admirateur n'est autre que Malfoy.

-Mais Ron, tu entends ce que tu racontes ? On parle de Malfoy là ! Non seulement il me déteste mais imaginons qu'il soit, comme tu dis, intéressé par moi, jamais il n'enverrait des cœurs en chocolat. Ce n'est pas du tout son style. C'est un Serpentard et un Malfoy, pas un poufsouffle !

-Tsss Harry, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, tu as des préjugés. Certes les serpentards ne font pas ça, mais si Malfoy est amoureux, je suis sûr qu'il peut devenir très romantique.

Je continue de penser que tout cela est ridicule plusieurs heures après cette discussion.

Enfin Ron n'en démord pas et même Hermione avait l'air d'accord avec lui.

Je soupire pour la énième fois de la journée tout en mangeant de temps en temps mes petits cœurs en chocolat.

-Potter, crie mon chef de son bureau, allez au département des Sports Magiques et trouvez-moi Batliser, je dois lui parler ! Quand à vous Weasley, j'attends toujours votre rapport sur l'affaire Sydneai !

Ron grimace et replonge dans ses notes tandis que d'un pas traînant, je me dirige vers la sortie.

Faites Aurors qu'ils disaient !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

Cela fait 10 minutes que j'attends ce Batliser qui est semble-t-il en retard depuis une heure. Mais d'après la secrétaire, c'est normal, il est toujours en retard. Alors j'attends dans la salle de repos et j'écoute les discussions autour de moi.

Un jeune homme brun, assez mignon entre à ce moment là et s'assoit à la même table que moi, à côté d'une fille un peu ronde au visage jovial.

-Oh Marco, s'exclame la fille, tu as enfin pu prendre une pause !

Le type qui vient d'entrer et elle se mettent à parler de tout et de rien et je ne les écoute qu'à moitié lorsque quinze minutes plus tard, le type prononce le prénom de Malfoy.

-Mais je croyais que c'était de l'histoire ancienne, dit la fille, tu es encore amoureux ?

L'homme pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme et je le regarde plus attentivement. Je lui trouve soudainement plein de défaut. Ses cheveux sont beaucoup trop longs, son nez trop large, ses lèvres trop minces…

-Ah, soupire-t-il, Draco c'est le genre de type que l'on n'oublie jamais. Je crois que je serai toujours amoureux de lui dans un coin de mon cœur.

Il a une voix nasillarde, des vêtements m'as-tu vu, des yeux de crétin fini…

-Mais Draco est ce genre de type qui ne donne jamais rien à part un plaisir insensé au lit ça c'est clair, glousse le crétin.

La fille glousse aussi et j'ai envie d'arracher cet air satisfait du visage du type.

-Enfin, je le lui ai dit quand il m'a laissé, je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas de cœur et qu'il finirait seul puisqu'il est incapable d'aimer et…

-C'EST FAUX !

Je me suis levé et maintenant toutes les personnes présentes me regardent, éberluées.

-C'est faux, je reprends sans vraiment réfléchir, Draco Malfoy a un cœur et il est romantique, pour preuve, il m'offre tous les jours des cœurs en chocolat !

**°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°**

-Potter, c'est un ordre !

Je ne veux pas y aller !

-Mais chef, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Ne discutez pas, l'agent Malfoy m'a demandé de vous convoquer dans son bureau alors vous y allez ! Il doit s'entretenir d'une affaire importante avec vous !

Je grommelle et tempête mais mon chef reste inflexible.

Je me rends la mort dans l'âme jusqu'au bureau de Malfoy.

Je suis sûr qu'il va me parler de ce que j'ai raconté hier, ça a déjà fait le tour du ministère.

Si seulement je savais ce qu'il m'a prit ! C'est à cause de Ron et de sa théorie débile et c'est aussi de la faute à ce type, ce Marco et sa grande gueule ! Maintenant, à cause d'eux, Draco est devenu en une journée mon amoureux secret.

Il va me tuer.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et frappe à sa porte.

-Entrez !

Je serre les dents et ouvre la porte. Son bureau est entièrement rangé cette fois, il est assis et me toise d'un air glacial.

Ça se présente mal.

-Potter, assied toi !

Très mal.

Je m'assois en face de son bureau et essaie de prendre un air décontracté. Ses yeux gris me fixent sans broncher et ses lèvres forment une ligne amère.

-Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir.

-Heu…non, aucune idée.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as raconté à tout le monde que je t'avais offert des stupides cœurs en chocolat !

-Enfin Malfoy, n'exagère pas ce n'est pas si grave, ce n'est qu'une rumeur de couloir, bientôt tout le monde oubliera cette histoire et…

-Vraiment ? me coupe Malfoy d'une voix froide en sortant un magasine de son tiroir. Regarde ça !

Mes yeux se posent sur « Amour, Gloire et Sorcier » le célèbre magasine à scandale des sorciers et sur la photo magique en première page.

Je me vois, en couleur, en train de manger un des fameux petits cœurs. Je glisse lentement le chocolat dans ma bouche et ferme les yeux de plaisir, tout en passant une langue discrète sur mes lèvres.

-Putain ! Je mange comme une fille !

-Pardon ?

-Malfoy c'est impossible, cette photo est truquée ! Je te jure que je ne mange pas comme ça ! Attends je vais te montrer…

-Mais Potter, on s'en fout de la photo, lis plutôt l'article…

Non, je veux d'abord prouver à Malfoy que je ne mange pas comme une chochotte, j'appelle d'un accio mes chocolats. Cette photo est truquée, j'en suis sûr !

Quand les chocolats arrivent, j'en prends un et dévisage Malfoy qui a l'air stupéfait.

-Regarde bien !je lui indique.

Je jette un chocolat de manière très viril dans ma bouche et l'avale et…

-Keuf ! Keuf !

Merde ! Ce truc est en train de m'étouffer !

-Potter !

Alors que Malfoy se lève rapidement, inquiet, alors même que l'air se raréfie dans mes poumons et que ma dernière heure a sûrement sonné, je ne peux m'empêcher de me rendre compte du ridicule de la situation.

Harry Potter vainqueur de Voldemort qui meurt étouffé par un cœur en chocolat sous les yeux de Draco Malfoy.

Je sens ses bras autour de moi et je me dis que finalement c'est une belle mort, lorsque violemment il appuie au niveau de mon thorax et ce n'est qu'au bout de la troisième fois de son traitement de choc que je recrache le chocolat.

Je respire tout de suite beaucoup mieux et Draco derrière moi, les bras toujours autour de moi respire rapidement contre mon cou. Je crois qu'il vient de me sauver la vie et je crois que je rougis.

-Merci, je murmure tellement faiblement qu'il n'a sûrement pas entendu.

Il se dégage et lorsque je le regarde son visage est impassible.

Un silence pesant s'installe et ne sachant quoi faire je me mets à lire l'article sur moi.

« Harry Potter a confié qu'il recevait des cœurs en chocolat de Draco Malfoy ! Le jeune aristocrate serait donc fou amoureux du héros du monde sorcier et tenterait d'acheter son cœur à coup de douceurs. Ce qu'on est en droit de se demander c'est : est-ce que cela sera suffisant ? Est-ce que Potter fondra comme du chocolat sous la langue ? Le mystère reste entier, ce dont nous sommes certains par contre c'est qu'il aime ce qu'il mange. Voir notre photo. »

-Je-je ne savais pas que ça irait si loin, je murmure, je suis désolé que tu sois mêlé à cela.

-Il ne suffit pas d'être désolé, réplique Malfoy, nous devons faire un démenti.

-Pardon ?

Mais il est ridicule, cette histoire se tassera bien toute seule, pas besoin d'aller alimenter les ragots des journalistes.

-Potter, si toi tu n'as pas de vie privée, j'en ai une, et il se trouve qu'une personne que j'apprécie énormément n'aime pas beaucoup le fait que je sois « amoureux » de toi et je ne veux pas la faire souffrir inutilement.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai soudainement mal au cœur.

-Ah…

Je suis en train de déglutir comme un crétin. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et je les serre sur mes genoux pour ne pas que Malfoy sans aperçoive. Je sens ses yeux d'acier décortiquer le moindre de mes gestes et je m'en veux de ne pas rester impassible.

Je me moque qu'il soit amoureux !

Je m'en moque complètement !

-Potter, ça va ?

-Bien sûr, dis-je avec arrogance en levant vivement la tête, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Euh…Peut-être parce que tu as failli t'étouffer, il n'y a même pas deux minutes de cela ?

Ah oui, forcément, dit comme ça…

Draco me regarde presque avec inquiétude et moi j'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Je suis foutu.

-Bien, j'accepte de faire le démenti.

Il me sourit, me tend la main et je ferme les yeux.

-Merci Potter, dit-il en me serrant la main.

Ses doigts sont chauds et sa poigne à la fois ferme et douce.

Cette fois, je suis sûr que je rougis.

Oh oui, je suis complètement foutu !

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O**

-Harry, Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce vrai que vous êtes ici pour nier toute relation amoureuse entre vous ?

-Harry, est-ce vrai que vous avez reçu chaque jours des chocolats ?

-Euh…oui.

-Monsieur Malfoy, avez-vous offert ces chocolats à Potter par amour ou pour vous faire pardonner votre passé ?

-Pardon ?

-Monsieur Malfoy, pensez-vous sérieusement que le héros du mon sorcier allait tomber sous le charme d'un ancien mage-noir tel que vous ?

-Je n'ai jamais…

Les flashs crépitent autour de nous.

-Monsieur Malfoy, votre père a quand même été le bras droit de Vous-savez-qui, avez-vous fait cela pour être bien vu du grand public ou simplement pour briser le cœur de ce pauvre Harry Potter?

-Il ne m'a…

-Votre passé est plutôt sombre, on dit partout que vous avez vendu votre cœur au démon, est-ce vrai ?

Les questions fusent. Il ne comprend pas.

-On dit que votre âme est maudite et que vous faites des expériences sur…

Il blêmit et j'ai envie de hurler.

-Vous auriez tué votre mère ?

-Les fonds ont été détournés pour…

Cette rencontre était une mauvaise idée. Cela tourne au pugilat… 

-N'avez-vous pas honte d'avoir inventé cette rumeur selon laquelle vous et Monsieur Potter êtes…

-STOP !

Un drôle de silence accueille mon intervention et tous les yeux se tournent vers moi. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je m'approche de Draco et je prends sa main pour entrelacer mes doigts aux siens puis je me tourne vers les journalistes.

-Je ne tolérerai pas une seconde de plus que vous insultiez cet homme. Il n'est pas comme vous le décrivez. Il est gentil, doux et romantique. Et je suis amoureux de lui !

Un grand silence se fait, la main de Draco serre la mienne à me broyer les phalanges et il m'entraîne visiblement agacé loin des journalistes sous les flashs des appareils photos.

Une fois à l'abris, il lâche ma main d'un geste brusque et moi je suis encore sous le choc de ce que je viens d'annoncer à la presse et encore plus sous le choc de comprendre que ce que j'ai osé dire c'est exactement ce que je ressens et que maintenant Draco Malfoy et le monde entier le savent.

-Mais putain Potter qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Je…

-Heureusement qu'on devait faire un démenti ! Imagine si on avait dit de dire que les chocolats étaient de moi, tu m'aurais fait une déclaration de mariage en public, on l'a échappée belle alors !

-Ce n'est pas drôle…

-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ta pitié Potter ! J'étais capable de faire face à leurs accusations ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Quand je pense que tu as dit au monde entier que j'étais « gentil », « doux » et « romantique ». Romantique, doux et gentil ? Moi ? Et pourquoi pas mignon et adorable pendant que tu y es ? Mais pourquoi m'insultes-tu ?

-Euh…ce n'était pas une insulte, je tente maladroitement.

Il me regarde d'un air dubitatif et se calme enfin. Puis à mon grand étonnement, il me fait un petit sourire en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Draco a tort, il est mignon.

Et incroyablement adorable.

-Je suis désolé pour ton amoureux, je lui expliquerai pourquoi j'ai dit cela à la presse.

Je mens, je ne suis pas du tout désolé.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais un amoureux…

-Quoi ? Mais tu m'as dit qu'une personne tu appréciais énormément risquait de mal prendre le fait que l'on soit ensemble.

Cette fois c'est lui qui a l'air gêné, il détourne le regard.

-J'ai dit cela ?

-Putain Malfoy, tu m'as menti ! Tu n'as pas de copain, ni d'amoureux transi ?

Faites qu'il ait menti ! Faites qu'il ait menti ! Faites qu'il ait menti ! Faites qu'il ait menti ! Faites qu'il ait menti ! Faites qu'il ait menti ! Faites qu'il ait menti ! Faites qu'il ait menti !

-J'avoue j'ai menti…

Yes !

Minute ! Il m'a menti ! Je suis sensé être en colère pas sourire bêtement.

-Mais sinon tu aurais refusé de faire le démenti. Enfin maintenant, nous sommes officiellement ensemble. Que compte-tu faire pour remédier à cette situation ?

Rien.

-J'en sais rien pour l'instant, dis-je avec un faux air désespéré. Là, je dois aller bosser !

-Je te raccompagne ?

Il veut me raccompagner ! Il veut me raccompagner ! Il veut me raccompagner ! Il veut me raccompagner ! Il veut me raccompagner ! Il veut me raccompagner !

-Oui, si tu veux, dis-je de mon ton le plus nonchalant.

Il hausse simplement les épaules et nous nous dirigeons silencieusement vers le ministère.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant mon bureau qu'il se met à parler, heureusement car ce silence commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise.

-Je vois que tu as toujours tes chocolats…

Son regard est fixé sur la boite que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui.

-Oui, je crois que mon admirateur secret veut me faire engraisser. Je suis gourmand et je n'arrive pas a résister, du coup, je m'enfile une boîte de chocolat par jour, dis-je en grimaçant.

Il ne répond rien puis ses yeux gris se fixent aux miens et je suis sous son emprise.

-Tu étais sérieux, quand tu as dis aux journalistes que tu m'aimais ?

Je cesse de sourire. Je baisse les yeux. Je voudrais qu'il n'ait jamais posé cette question.

Je sursaute lorsqu'une main chaude se glisse sur ma nuque, je lève les yeux pour plonger dans du gris pailleté d'argent.

Il a vraiment des yeux magnifiques.

Je suis hypnotisé et son souffle se pose sur ma peau. La pression de sa main sur ma nuque s'accentue et il s'approche encore de moi.

J'entrouvre les lèvres comme dans un rêve et je goûte enfin au met le plus délicieux de la terre.

Les lèvres de Draco.

C'est un baiser léger, qui ne dure pas très longtemps mais c'est un baiser d'une douceur incroyable et j'en ai les jambes qui tremblent.

Il se détache de moi, sans un mot, juste avec ce léger sourire qui m'ensorcelle et il quitte mon bureau.

Je crois bien que je ne vais pas pouvoir me passer de lui.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°**

Ce matin, comme tout les matins depuis près d'un mois maintenant, quelqu'un m'a offert des chocolats.

C'est une boîte en forme de cœur mais le cœur est doré.

Il y a marqué « Pour Harry Potter » et c'est tout, comme toujours.

Ron s'est encore lamenté car il ne reçoit pas de chocolat.

Hier Draco m'a embrassé et ce matin il a recommencé encore et encore, dans les couloirs du ministère. Devant tout le monde.

Et il m'a murmuré qu'il aimait mon goût et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en passer.

Et depuis je souris bêtement.

J'ouvre la boîte de chocolat.

Encore des cœurs au lait, pourtant l'étiquette n'est pas la même.

Cette fois, il y a marqué « Chocolats allégés ».

Et mon sourire s'agrandit.

**

* * *

FIN**

* * *

CHOCOLAAAAAAT ! 

POUR MOUA !

CHOCOLAAAAAAAT !

(Le monstre Artoung est en liberté, elle se déplace dans les rues en criant « CHOCOLAT» et en renversant les immeubles ! Il est fortement recommandé aux citoyens de planquer tous les chocolats en leur possession)

CHO-CO-LAT !


End file.
